


Follow Me

by Chrystie, kate882



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics), Under the Red Hood
Genre: Catlad!Jason, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 09:37:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19721047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrystie/pseuds/Chrystie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kate882/pseuds/kate882
Summary: When Robin, suddenly going by Nightwing, picked up a new outfit and a new city Jason followed.





	Follow Me

**Author's Note:**

> https://kate882.tumblr.com/post/186129131212/catkir-catlad-jason-au-inspired-by-flaffizz   
> the art that had me wanting to write some catlad Jason fic so just imagine him in this outfit

Jason didn’t believe in love at first sight. In fact he hated the concept, and on principal hated anyone who did believe in it. 

However, the first time he’d met Robin during a break in with Selina he’d been so distracted he’d let Robin punch him right in the face and almost fell out of the window he crashed into behind him and Selina took him home after Robin saved his life by grabbing him before she even got the jewelry they’d come for. 

So not Jason’s best first impression. 

Selina wasn’t keen on bringing him on missions Batman might show up to after that. Jason wasn’t convinced that wasn’t also because she and Batman wanted alone time because most of the time Batman didn’t bring Robin to stop them unless Robin was already out with him. 

Picking fights with Batman to avoid Robin after that when Robin was there usually resulted in Selina having to untie him though which was… embarrassing. 

So he’d started taking on Robin when the dynamic duo took a break from stopping murders to stop theft instead. And Robin was stupidly friendly even when Jason was a dick to him for it. 

So he didn’t believe in love at first sight, but he may have fallen a little in love with Robin over the years they spent bantering and fighting. 

And then Robin left to go be Nightwing in another city and didn’t even bother to say goodbye during their last fight, just left Jason with a decent sized bruise on his cheek from some clearly pent up issues. Selina had been worried something was broken before the swelling died down. Jason had thought it was something he’d said, that maybe he’d pushed his mockery too far. Not like it’d be the first time since Jason may overcompensate for his feelings by pushing at any button he could find when insulting Robin. 

But he was certain he hadn’t said anything to make Robin create a whole new persona, so he figured his face was just a casualty of something else. Probably Batman related. Jason may or may not have tried extra hard to kick Batman’s ass the next time they met up, but it didn’t do much to improve his own mood. 

Selina generally left him alone about his feelings for Robin since he closed up whenever she brought them up and it wasn’t getting in the way of their work. But she did call him out for his moping after it had gone on for over a month. 

“Just go see him,” she finally ordered after another month of this. 

So, Robin went to Bludhaven and Jason followed him. 

He tracked down one of Nightwing’s safe houses and broke in. Like any reasonable person would do. He riffled through Nightwing’s fridge, found some leftover Chinese food, and made himself comfortable on the couch with it. 

“This isn’t exactly how I pictured our reunion,” came a voice behind him not too long after.

“What, you didn’t picture me breaking in and stealing?” Jason asked after swallowing his mouthful of reheated noodles, not bothering to look up from the TV. 

“Maybe that part I should’ve predicted that part.” Ever the stealthy one, Nightwing had managed to close the distance without a sound and was standing directly over him, leaning over the couch. It was definitely a weird sight. More casual than Jason was used to since they’d previously only ever met in the field. 

“Don’t worry. I didn’t come all this way just for you, birdy. But since you didn’t stop me from robbing that mansion I figured I’d stop by here too.” 

“Of course that’s what you did.” Nightwing swung over the back of the couch to sit next to him and that was when he felt fingers on his face, nudging Jason to face him. Jason smacked the hand away, but did look over at Nightwing, arching an eyebrow at him. “How’s the cheek?”

“Dude, it’s been two months. You’ve certainly hit me harder than that before,” Jason dismissed. 

“I know, but y’know, you never know.”

“Go fuck yourself, you’re not that strong,” he muttered, finishing the last of the food and putting the box down on the coffee table. 

“That’s not really what I meant,” And Jason was pretty sure he wasn’t imagining the slight edge of guilt in Nightwing’s voice.

If Jason had known Nightwing would get all touchy feely about their last encounter he would have just tried harder to be noticeably commiting a crime. At least then Jason could punch him for it. He still could, he supposed, but it seemed a little unfair to do with zero provocation and no crime happening. Even if the more Jason looked at him the more he wanted to fight because now that Nightwing was in front of him Jason could finally stop moping about him disappearing, but it left him feeling pissed off about it instead. “Yeah, well I’m not looking for a two month late apology to clear your guilty conscience.” 

“No, I guess you’re not, so why did you come here? There’s definitely a lot more wealth in Gotham than here.”

“Told you already, I robbed a mansion,” Jason reached into his pocket and pulled out a heavily jeweled necklace. “Think this’ll fetch a decent amount,” he pulled it back before Nightwing could snatch it from him. 

“And again, you could’ve found something just as valuable in Gotham.”

“I’m expanding my horizons.” He propped his feet up on the coffee table next to the to go carton. “And Catwoman told me to come here. Guess she really wants to bone Batman tonight.” 

“Gross,” Nightwing grimaced, picking up one of the cartons to pick at what was left. 

“Yes exactly. So it’s really quite rude of you not to show up and give me the chance to kick your ass earlier.” 

“Would have if I could, was just a bit busy, but if you plan to visit more, I’ll be sure to schedule you more time.”

“Don’t patronize me,” Jason muttered, stealing the carton from him and getting up to throw the others away. 

“I am glad you came to visit. I did miss you.”

Jason felt himself tense up a little at that. “Yeah, I really got that vibe from you,” he said sarcastically, refusing to look back at Nightwing as he continued to the kitchen. 

“I figured you wouldn’t want to see me for a while after our last fight. I left a lot when I left Gotham and I only miss a few of those things; you’re one of them.”

No one had ever accused Jason of handling feelings well, and he was just looking for Nightwing to swing first so he could make himself feel a little better about the whole thing. “Oh please, don’t pretend you were staying away for the sake of my feelings. You once broke my nose and followed me all the way to the safe house after. You’re just avoiding Gotham because you and daddybats had a fight and you’re out here having a temper tantrum about it.” 

“It’s not a temper tantrum, at least not anymore,” Nightwing has apparently been doing some self reflection during the last two months and wasn’t feeling in the fighting mood. The bastard. “I’m definitely still angry at him, but this place needs the help. At least Gotham has someone protecting it, Bludhaven deserves someone too.”

“Whatever you need to tell yourself, man. I’m going home. I think I’ve been out long enough.” He tossed the cartons and headed for the window. 

“Come back to visit, it's lonely not having your butt to kick.”

That seemed like enough invitation to Jason while he was this on edge. So he spun around, catching Nightwing in the same place he’d hit Jason last time. “I think you might be a bit too out of practice for that,” Jason taunted, smirking at him, and readying himself for a proper fight. 

Nightwing was smiling despite his swelling cheek, “I guess we’re about to find out.”

They were both probably a little worse for wear than usual, but it was Jason who ended up pinned under Nightwing, both panting for breath. He did feel a little better though, even though he’d lost this one. 

“Did we ever keep track of how many wins we have over each other?” Nightwing panted on top of him.

“Maybe when we were younger.” Jason definitely still kept track. And he was still behind because Nightwing was trained to fight by Batman and Jason picked up a lot of his fighting skills before working with Selina since their main job was stealing not crime fighting. 

“Maybe we should again, I think you might’ve gotten better.”

Jason narrowed his eyes behind his goggles. “Are you mocking me?” 

“Of course not,” Nightwing grinned, “I do think you’ve gotten better.”

“Get off of me already,” he turned his face away and hoped the heat he could feel rising to his face looked like it was just the exertion from the fight. 

Nightwing huffed a small laugh but got off and extended an arm to help him up which Jason ignored, getting to his feet on his own.

“I’ll see you around?”

“Maybe,” Jason shrugged noncommittally. Which kind of hurt his shoulder that had hit the corner of the coffee table at one point. 

“I’ll see you around,” Nightwing confirmed with a smile.

Jason flipped him off and left.

* * *

Jason knew he shouldn’t have come to see Nightwing again and the fingers gripping his chin while Nightwing leaned in way too close to examine his black eye and busted lip before even greeting Jason (who had been leaning against the kitchen counter eating Nightwing’s chips) confirmed it. He glared and tried to grab Nightwing’s other hand when it went for Jason’s goggles to get a better look, but Nightwing was faster, and the goggles were pushed up to his hairline before he could stop it from happening. “Would you get out of my face already?” Jason complained, shoving at Nightwing’s chest. He didn’t budge.

“Where’d you get this?” He asked conversationally despite the slight frown he had.

“Batman. I’m taking it as a compliment that I pushed him hard enough to get these,” Jason grinned at him even though the movement hurt his mouth some. 

“And what is it that you did?” Nightwing’s thumb was getting real close to his lip.

“Mostly mock him about you while picking a fight,” Jason shrugged, leaning back as best he could with his back against the counter. 

“You always did like hitting people where it hurts,” Nightwing chuckled, leaning in closer for the briefest moment before pulling away entirely, chips in hand.

Jason could never really be sure if Nightwing had caught on to his feelings. Moments like this where he seemed to be using them, or at the very least Jason’s attraction to him, to his advantage, tended to make him think he did, but then other times he’d act so oblivious to them that Jason wondered if he’d get it if Jason just told him outright. “That’s alright. I’m sure with this I can buy plenty of chips,” Jason held up Nightwing’s wallet between two fingers. 

“Touché, how about you use that to buy us dinner instead, I’m starving.”

“Hmmm, I don’t know. Buying you food with my new wallet seems to defeat the purpose of taking it.” 

“Buying  _ us _ food,” Nightwing corrected.

“I’m not big on sharing, but I suppose since you don’t have much here I’ll budge,” he decided, pulling out his phone and Nightwing’s credit card after readjusting his goggles back over his eyes. It was a bit painful with the black eye, but even though he knew that Nightwing had known who he was for years it didn’t make him more comfortable being out of costume around him while Nightwing got to keep his mask on. “Name on your card is different than the name on the lease you should probably be careful if you pay your rent with it.” 

“Who says my legal name’s not both Rick and Rob? I can have two names.”

Jason looked up from his phone. “Wrong safe house. Name on this one is John Smith. Super creative. Doesn’t sound fake at all. Almost like you wanted me to find it.”

“Sounded real enough to the landlord,” Nightwing shrugged, but he didn’t deny making it easy for Jason to find.

“It's a shady building. Your landlord doesn’t care.” 

“Which is pretty ideal for me.”

“Yes, well, Rob is now paying for Mexican food delivered to John’s apartment.” 

“Which gives Nightwing and Jason plenty of time to pick a movie.” Before he knew it, Jason was being pulled away from the kitchen and pushed towards the couch.

“You’re going to pick a stupid movie, I just know it.” 

“The injured gets to pick the movie,” Nightwing reached up to tap Jason’s cheek right below his bruised eye before pushing him down onto the couch.

“I’m so honored,” Jason rolled his eyes, but started flipping through the movie options. 

Nightwing then proceeded to drop the bag of chips along with whatever snacks he had in the safehouse, which wasn’t much, onto the coffee table in front of him and plopped down on the couch, resting his feet in Jason’s lap.

“We just ordered food,” Jason pointed out, eyeing the snacks on the table and shoving Nightwing’s feet off of him. 

“We sure did,” Nightwing said even as he grabbed a bag of chips off the table and pulled off his gloves.

“You’re a fucking nightmare.” 

* * *

“Ah, I see we’re actually stopping crime for once tonight,” Jason remarked as Nightwing showed up on the scene. 

“Now when you say it like that it sounds like I haven’t been working. Don’t worry kitty, I’m definitely trying to make time for you.”

“Oh, people stopped murdering each other long enough for you to drop by? How polite of them. Is that better,” he grinned at Nightwing. “How about I slip you this and you go make sure no one’s getting killed while your back is turned,” he held up a sparkling blue necklace in the same shade as the blue on Nightwing’s outfit. 

“Sweet of you to offer me a gift, but I don’t think the owner of those would be too happy with me keeping them.”

“Who cares if they’re happy; they’re traffickers,” Jason tossed him the necklace. “I figure I’ll take their stuff and in a day or two you’ll have them behind bars where they won’t need it anyway.” 

Nightwing hummed, “I guess you have a point, but you could at least have the courtesy to wait those two days, or is it that you just couldn’t wait to see me?”

“If I waited those two days this stuff would be in an evidence locker. Much harder to rob. Plus, couldn’t be sure that you knew about them.” 

“Don’t think I’ve gotten sloppy just because I’m on my own, but I appreciate your forward thinking.”

“So, are you going to try to make me give this stuff back, or am I free to go?” 

“I think I’d like the fun of trying to take it from you.” Nightwing slipped on the necklace and promptly went to tackle him.

Jason managed to get away this time, but still decided to swing by Nightwing’s apartment after. He’d driven all the way to Bludhaven after all, might as well stick around for more than an hour. 

He hadn’t anticipated finding him with half his suit stripped off and his mask discarded on the table. “Jason,” Nightwing blinked. His eyes were a nice shade of blue, Jason had to admit, but what was more noticeable were the bags under them and the fact that he recognized them. 

“Richard Grayson,” Jason answered back, eyes wide behind his goggles. 

“I hadn’t really been expecting you,” he said as he pulled the rest of the suit off to replace with a pair of sweatpants, and Jason was definitely not watching. And if he was he would probably look away before Richard could notice. “I probably should have though.”

“You…” he looked back up, suddenly affronted, “You made fun of me when I guessed Richard Grayson!” He exclaimed, recalling that period of time shortly after they’d met when he’d bothered trying to figure out Robin’s identity. 

“Ahh yeah I did,” He chuckled, “well you were bound to find out eventually. Please call me Dick.”

“Oh I’ve called you a dick plenty of times,” Jason muttered, glaring at him. “I can’t fucking believe I was right and you acted like it was hilarious.” 

“It is kind of hilarious. Who other than you would think I, an adopted, rich, circus boy, would ever want to spend his life saving people.”

“I hate you.” 

“You don’t mean that, and since you’re here,” Dick took him by the hand to pull him to the couch, “maybe we should start making these movie nights a thing.”

“You don’t seem concerned that I know who you are now,” Jason said, eyeing him a little suspiciously. Sure when they were younger and he’d realized Robin knew who he was he’d kind of hoped that Robin would return the favor. Or at least tell Jason if he got it right. After a while he’d kind of just resigned himself to not knowing. 

“You were never someone I worried about knowing my identity. It was just a Batman rule that absolutely no one could know, that included you and Selina when we were kids. I guess it kind of just stayed habit after I left.”

“Batman lied to you. Selina totally knew. She just wouldn’t tell me,” Jason told him flatly, finally allowing Dick to tug him onto the couch. 

“Of course he lied,” Dick huffed, “I would’ve told you years ago if I could.”

“I don’t know though if he told her or if something like this happened.” 

“Well it doesn’t really matter now, I guess.”

“Guess not.” Jason glanced at him and fiddled with his goggles for a moment before slipping them off. It still made him feel uncomfortable, but so did sitting around in full costume while Dick was wearing just sweatpants. 

And because of course Dick noticed, “Did you want something to change into?”

“No,” Jason answered automatically, and then bit his lip and actually considered it before nodding and getting up and walking into Dick’s bedroom to start rifling through his stuff. 

A quiet snort followed him and Dick appeared next to him, pulling out a tank top from the drawer Jason was rifling through. “I figured I should probably put on a shirt too.”

“Yes, probably,” Jason agreed, shedding his costume and putting on a tshirt and sweatpants.

“What, did my shirtlessness bug you?”

“Dude, I’ve seen you in those scaly panties.”

“I thought my legs looked great in those.”

“I think by the teen years it was getting really weird for you to be walking around in those. And besides that they looked ridiculous.” 

“I looked great,” Nightwing concluded with smile.

“At least the new kid is wearing pants,” Jason muttered. 

Dick froze. “New kid?”

Jason’s eyes snapped over to Dick. “Oh. Um. Nevermind.” 

“No,” Dick looked over to him, “no tell me about the new kid.”

“I mean…,” Jason hedged uncomfortably, “I really don’t know much. And he was probably planning to tell you about it himself.” 

“Probably,” Dick said a little bitterly. “Sorry, you didn’t come here to see me get upset.”

And that was the thing right there wasn’t it. He’d have delighted in upsetting Dick back in Gotham (and maybe felt bad about it later, but it wouldn’t stop him). Had he known about the new Robin on his first visit he’d have rubbed it in Dick’s face to goad him into a fight. So why did watching a few movies and having Dick act like they were actually friends make him suddenly uncomfortable telling Dick about the new Robin? It shouldn’t. It didn’t suddenly change Jason’s chances with him. He wasn’t delusional enough to think it would. Except maybe he did because why else would he be trying to spare Dick’s feelings about it? He should be poking at it on sheer principle of finding out who Dick was tonight. 

“Well I do know his costume is better than yours so clearly he’s got more dignity than you at least.” It was a half hearted insult at best. Really what was Jason becoming here?

“Maybe Batman just finally learned that legs get cold,” Dick snorted.

“Seems older than you were when you started. I think it might have been his first night out.”

“I see. Who knows, maybe he’ll do better with this one.” Dick grabbed Jason by the hand and pulled him back to the couch, falling next to him on it.

“You could probably help with that.” It was a little selfish. Dick helping the new kid would also mean Dick being in Gotham more. 

Dick bit his lip and leaned a little against Jason. “I probably should, but it’s going to have to wait until I feel a little less… I don’t know, hurt? At being replaced.”

“I think I could take him if me kicking his ass would help.” And there he was trying to comfort Dick. He’d definitely shifted things by starting to show up here.

“No it’s okay,” Dick’s head landed on Jason’s shoulder, “thanks though.”

“Get off of me, boy wonder,” Jason shrugged him off. “Ass kicking is the only comfort I’ve got.” 

“I still appreciate the sentiment.” 

“Yeah yeah, you can pick the movie.” 

* * *

Jason showed up the very next night, sooner than he’d usually stop by, and dropped a folder in front of Dick. “The new kid,” he announced. 

It took a minute of Dick staring at it wide eyed before he finally picked it up to flip through it. “You did research on him?”

“No. I broke into Wayne Manor, then followed them around for a few hours, and did a quick google search on Bruce Wayne and then Tim Drake,” Jason flopped down on the couch next to Dick, glancing at the photo where Tim had finally noticed him and had the absolute audacity to wave at his camera right before he came over and started asking Jason questions about how he’d done some of his break ins. 

Dick had a carefully neutral face as he finished skimming everything Jason had. “He’s a cute kid,” Dick apparently concluded with.

“He’s weird,” Jason muttered, crossing his arms over his chest. “He told me he was ‘a fan despite my criminal tendencies’ and asked if I’d be willing to teach him my lock picking method.” 

“He’s a cute kid,” Dick whined this time, falling back on the couch and covering his face, “Just look at this, I get the feeling I’ll like him. I was kind of hoping he’d be awful.”

Jason frowned. He’d been trying to help, but it looked like he might have made it worse. “...he could still be awful? You don’t have to like him if you don’t want to?” He really wasn’t sure how to handle this. He hadn’t planned past giving Dick the file. 

“I guess it doesn’t really matter if he is,” Dick sighed, “He shouldn’t be the one I’m mad at, Bruce is.” Dick place the file on the coffee table and offered Jason a real genuine smile, “Thanks for doing this.”

“It was nothing,” Jason muttered, feeling his face heat up a bit. “By the way, do you want this stuff?” He dropped his bag on the coffee table. “I stole a bunch of Bruce’s shit from his home office and the batcave.” 

Dick sputtered out a laugh. “You’re incredible, you know that?”

“Well you were mad at him and I was there already,” Jason shrugged, even though a small smile was pulling at his lips from the compliment. 

“What did you take from him?” he asked, reaching for the bag.

“Every pen in the house. The mouse to his keyboard. Some random books. His stapler. His keys. Whatever papers were on the desk. His checkbook and some cash, but I’m keeping those. The screws to his desk chair, both office and cave. Every batarang I could find. Some keyboards. A utility belt. Your old costume. Some villain weapons. Oh, and I disabled the alarms on the Batmobile and with some work and the use of one of those villain weapons smashed its windshield,” Jason listed off. 

Dick had laughed throughout the entire list. “He definitely noticed you do at least one of those things.”

“He wasn’t home. I’m sure he’ll notice once he is though. That’s kind of the idea.” 

“You’re the best,” Dick grinned, leaning in to give him a hug which Jason tensed under for a moment but forced himself to relax into. 

“I’m aware.” 

“You react like a deer in headlights when you get physical affection,” Dick snickered into his shoulder.

“What about it?” Jason muttered defensively, unsure how long he was supposed to stay in the hug. 

Dick pulled back, ruffling his hair as he did, “It’s cute. I call dibs on one of the keyboards, they’re the super clacky ones.”

“Take what you want. I’ve already claimed the shit I want,” Jason shrugged, smacking Dick’s hand and fixing his hair. 

“He won’t notice anything missing from his bank account for a little while unless you take a ridiculous amount.” Dick leaned against him and turned on the TV, all but cuddling up against him.

“He’d probably check with a bunch if his other stuff taken. Which is why I did take a ridiculous amount already. And like half the batarangs.” 

Dick put on the first documentary he could find and turned the volume low, just to have something on in the background. “Y’know those things go for a lot on eBay? Even though he leaves them everywhere.”

“Well he’ll have to get some there I guess.” 

The conversation drifted off and they both contented in half watching the documentary. Jason wasn’t sure how but somewhere during the night, Dick did manage to maneuver them into cuddling, Dick finding a way under Jason’s arm, his head resting on his shoulder, and his own arm thrown across Jason’s stomach. Jason wasn’t sure it was particularly comfortable for Dick since Jason had only marginally relaxed himself from the stiff as a board position he’d taken up when Dick first maneuvered them into that position. 

It was towards the end of the movie when Jason’s phone finally buzzed and he checked it to find a text from Selina. “Bruce is home.” 

Dick tried to catch a glance at what he was texted, but looked unwilling to move more than craning his neck. “Can she get a video of Bruce’s reaction?”

“She’s not there. She- oh I just got a screen shot. Bruce texted her accusing me of doing it. She’s insisting to him I didn’t, but also she’s telling me she knows I did and wants to know why I stole a bunch of useless junk.” 

“Because you could?” Dick snorted.

“Yeah, pretty much,” Jason shrugged, “either way she’s not mad at me.” 

“I didn’t think she would be. Bruce on the other hand, I might get an angry call from.”

“Why? You didn’t tell me to do it.”

“No, but since you took my old costume, he’ll probably have a few questions.”

“That’s his problem not mine.” 

“I’ll deal with it when and if it happens.” Dick shifted a little so that he could rest a little better on Jason’s shoulder, ending up just under the crook of his neck.

“Are you guys even talking? Is he going to break the silence because I smashed up his car and stole a bunch of his junk?” 

“He might. I don’t know. He’s bad with real people, if he was waiting for an excuse to talk to me then he might just use this as one.”

“... Do you want him to?” 

“Well…” Dick bit his lip thinking about it, “I’d like him to explain himself about what he’s doing training another kid considering what happened between him and the last one.”

“Why don’t you ask him then?” 

“Don’t bring reason into this. I don’t want to be the one to break the silence.”

“You’re so stupid,” Jason pushed Dick off of him so he could look at him properly. “You think I wanted to drive my ass out here and talk to you first after you just bailed without a word? If you don’t want to talk to somebody don’t, but if you want to talk to them you should do it or you’re still letting them control what you do. And I’m pretty sure that whole controlling thing is why you’re here and not in Gotham.” 

Dick frowned at him, looking like he was ready to argue, but his frown quickly turned into a pout. “I told you not to bring reason into this,” He sighed, “I’ll think about it.”

“Whatever. I’m going home, you picked a shit movie,” Jason told him, getting to his feet and stretching.

“Jason,” Dick stopped him by grabbing his hand, “I do really appreciate everything you did. Thanks. And for the record, I’m really glad you came out here.”

“I shouldn’t have had to. So try not to do it again if asking him about the new kid goes wrong.” 

“I don’t plan to, but if I end up skipping another town, I think I’d ask you to come with me.”

Jason stared at him as he processed what Dick was saying. “... what?” He finally managed to get out. 

“I left Gotham in a rush, and when I did I didn’t really realize how much I’d miss having you around, even if we did only see each other every few weeks. I’d at least tell you the next time I plan on doing any moving.” Dick looked a little nervous admitting some of that, not really looking at Jason as he did.

“That’s not what you just said. You said you’d ask me to go with you,” Jason reminded him. 

“Would you want to? It’s hypothetical, I really don’t plan on going anywhere any time soon, but would you?”

Jason’s face felt hot, and he yanked his hand out of Dick’s grasp. “I- You can’t just spring that on me and expect me to have an answer!” Except he did. He knew he’d follow Dick if asked. 

“Well, like I said, it is just hypothetical for now, so I guess you don’t really need one.” Jason was probably just imagining the small tinge of disappointment in Dick’s voice, but it still sent his stomach reeling. 

“I didn’t say no,” he muttered, staring at the ground. He wanted to leave, just volt out the window and go back to Gotham, but he feet felt rooted to the spot.

Jason didn’t hear him move, but the next thing he knew, Dick was standing in front of him, taking his hand again. “Would you say no to staying here? Just for the night?”

“You want me to have a sleepover on your couch,” Jason glanced up, brows furrowed.

“That wasn’t exactly what I was thinking.” Dick took a step closer and let go of Jason’s hand in favor of wrapping his arms around Jason’s neck.

Jason’s eyes narrowed at the implication. “Are you making fun of me?” 

“Jason, after all this time you can’t still think I don’t feel the same, can you? Unless I’m the one that’s wrong and I’m just making an ass of myself?”

“Of course I think that, why wouldn’t I think that? You’ve never given any indication until now.” 

Dick stared at him blankly. “I’ve been flirting with you for years. Do you think I cradle everyone’s face when they have a black eye?”

“I don’t know? Maybe. I thought you were just like that, or messing with me, or something,” Jason protested. In his defense, he’d only even just recently found out who Dick was, so he never really saw him interact with people his own age who weren’t violent criminals. 

“I might like to mess with you, but never like that.”

“So you want … me?” Jason still felt the need to confirm because it felt so unreal to him. 

“Yes Jay,” Dick smiled, “I want you. A lot.”

“Oh,” and Jason was definitely staring with what he hoped wasn’t a stupid smile and a look of amazement but was sure was.

“Yeah, oh,” Dick laughed, cupping Jason’s cheek to bring him in for a kiss.

“I would have robbed Batman ages ago if I knew this would happen,” Jason told him when they finally pulled away. 

“If you had robbed Batman ages ago, it would’ve been one less trip for you to end up in my bed.”

“In that case we should head there quickly. Lost time and all that.” 


End file.
